Home Sweet Home
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Angel gets a letter stating that she is being kicked out of the country...will the boho's be able to keep Angel from leaving her home! ...a certain diva might be a big help. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1

Angel was in the kitchen preparing a small snack, while he waited for Collins to arrive home from his teaching gig. When he was done he placed a sandwich on the kitchen table, and then took a glance outside. The snow was coming down like crazy, the sight of it sent chills up Angel's spine.

Angel's lips pouted together, his arms wrapping around himself in order to keep warm. "I hope Collins comes home soon…"

As if on cue the door swung open, and a grinning Collins entered the apartment.

"Ang I'm home." Collins declared while brushing snow off of his coat.

Angel smiled with joy as he ran over to his love and wrapped him in a hug and a kiss. "You're freezing!"

"Well it is snowing outside." Collins smirked while pulling Angel in closer. "Want to be the one responsible for making me warm?"

"I would love to." Angel smirked while accepting a tender kiss from his boyfriend. "I made you." Kiss. "A sandwich." Kiss. "It's on the kitchen table…" He finally managed to get out.

"I'll eat it later…" Collins growled as he pushed the cross dresser towards the couch.

Later that night Collins and Angel cuddled on the couch together, the both of them naked and enjoying the after sex snuggle. They were about to start around of making out, but the grumble of Collins' empty stomach stopped them.

Angel softly giggled while his hand gently traced over his stomach. "You hungry sweetie?"

Collins nodded. "Where's that sandwich you mentioned earlier?"

"On the kitchen table." Angel smirked while he rolled off of Collins so he could get up.

Collins walked butt naked to the kitchen, not wasting anytime to bite into the yummy treat. As he was eating he searched through their pile of mail, _"Garbage, garbage, government…wait government?" _

He read it over again, coming to a conclusion that it was sent to Angel. "Hey Angel there's a letter addressed to you from the government…"

"To me?" Angel asked confused, his curiosity pulling him up from the couch, and over to his waiting letter.

Collins finished his last bite before wrapping his arms around Angel's waist from behind, his eyebrows knitting together as he watched Angel rip open the envelope.

Collins just held Angel while he read over the letter, not wanting to ruin his privacy.

"This can't be happening…." Angel said with fret as he detached himself from Collins by flopping on a chair.

"What is it?" Collins asked, concern filling his voice as worry splashed all over Angel's face.

Angel shook, the letter in his hands falling to the ground.

"Angel what is it?" Collins said more firmly this time, his knees bending down to pick up the fallen note. He quickly read it over, his face holding the same worried expression as Angel's. "They can't do this…"

Angel nodded, his eyes welling up with tears as he made eye contact with Collins. "They're kicking me out of the country…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this was short...but it was just to kick things off...**

**I don't own anything! **

**I also want to apologize in advace if Angel and Collins seem OOC...I'm not used to writing them...**

**and this is a canon couple story...but just know i'm going to be having a little fun with Maureen/Angel...;D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on." Collins demanded while he pulled on his clothes, and tossed Angel his.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked while he pulled his jeans and shirt on.

"We're friends with a lawyer…she is going to figure this out for us." Collins replied. "They can't just kick you out of the country!"

"But it's eleven at night…we can't just show up at Joanne's…she's probably sleeping she works early." Angel said.

"Maureen will still be up; we'll make her wake up Joanne." Collins said.

"But Collins…" Angel began looking down at himself. "I can't possibly go like this…"

Collins couldn't help but crack a smirk, his head shaking in the process. "You're being kicked out of the country, and you're worried about how you're dressed?"

Angel slightly blushed, his shoulders shrugging.

Collins intertwined their fingers together, dragging Angel out the door. "They are not taking you away from me!"

It was eleven thirty when they arrived at MoJo's apartment, Collins wasted no time as he pounded on the door. "Bitches open up!"

"What the fuck!" They heard the diva shout from the other side of the door.

"It's us open up!" Collins yelled.

"This better be fucking important!" Maureen yelled as she stomped all the way to the door, mumbling the entire way, "All I ask is for Joanne to go down on me, and when she finally says yes, these bitches show up at my door…"

The diva masked her pissed off face with a smile as she pulled the door open. "Hi! What the hell do you two want at such a respectful hour?"

"Cut the sarcasm Maureen…" Collins said while he took in her naked body. "And put some clothes on, but I'm assuming your woman is up since you are naked…"

Maureen smirked while she moved to the side to let her friends in. "Yeah she's up…why don't you two make yourself at home while I go get Joanne…"

"I told you we should have waited until tomorrow…" Angel whispered as they both made there way into the living room, taking a seat on the comfy couch.

Joanne was quickly out of the room, her body wrapped in a bathrobe. Maureen followed behind her wearing nothing but one of Joanne's sweatshirts, which to Angel and Collins advantage covered everything that needed to be covered.

"Hi guys." Joanne brightly said while taking a seat across from them. "What brings you here so late in the night?"

"Sorry sugar I told him to wait until tomorrow but-"

"But there is no time to wait…" Collins said as he tossed the government letter towards Joanne. "Please read and tell me you can do something about this…"

Joanne only nodded as she turned on a lamp and began reading. Maureen at that time retreated into the kitchen to grab everyone a drink.

Joanne's eyebrows knitted together as her eyes scanned the note. Finally she lifted her head and made eye contact with the couple. "You're getting kicked out?"

"Of where?" Maureen asked when she finally came back from the kitchen, handing everyone a bottle of water.

"Yes we know…" Collins said, his grip on Angel's hand getting tighter. "We want to know if you can stop them."

"Well it doesn't say why you're getting kicked out…so I can't really do anything." Joanne replied.

"Getting kicked out of where?" Maureen asked again.

"Well what do we do?" Collins asked.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Joanne admitted. "But if I were you I would go down and ask them…then maybe I can help you out." Her eyes then shifted to Angel. "You are kind of an immigrant…"

Angel nodded. "I was born in Mexico…"

"Did you come here illegal?" Joanne asked.

Angel shrugged. "I was too young to remember…"

"Well just go down and ask them, they have to tell you." Joanne said. "They can't just kick you out for no reason."

"Of where?!" Maureen tried yet again.

"America!" Collins finally answered in a firm tone. You couldn't blame him though; his lover was being kicked out of the country!

"Jeeze!" Maureen whined while she clomped back to the bedroom, muttering the entire way. "They make me sacrifice sex for them, and then I try and asked one simple question, and I get yelled at!"

They all flinched as Maureen slammed the bedroom door.

"Chica is horny huh?" Angel smirked.

Joanne nodded. "She gets moody when she doesn't get any…"

"So can you help us?" Collins asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." Joanne nodded. "Go down tomorrow and get some more information, and then come stop by my office tomorrow…we'll sort this out. I promise I won't let Angel get kicked out of the country."

"Thanks Jo." Collins brightly grinned while he stood up, pulling Angel with him. "Well we better get going so you can give that moody diva some sex..."

"No problem." Joanne smiled while pulling them both into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay...so I'm not going to lie I don't know much about this topic...so bear with me, I've wanted to write this for awhile...so I'll try and make it interesting...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after having a little meeting at town hall, Angel and Collins made their way to Joanne's building with all the information they found out, hoping the lawyer could help them out in anyway possible.

The secretary buzzed the couple into Joanne's office. Collins shut the door behind him while Angel took a seat in front of Joanne's desk.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Joanne offered, while she pointed to a little mini fridge next to her desk.

"You have a fridge in here?" Collins asked with wide eyes. "Man Jo you must make the big bucks up in this office…"

Joanne shrugged with a proud smile. "I didn't work my ass off in University for nothing."

"Good for you sugar." Angel said with a bright smile.

"So did you go down and talk to them?" Joanne asked.

Angel nodded and sighed. "I guess my parents did bring me here illegally…I have no Green Card."

"Can they still kick her out if she doesn't have one?" Collins asked, while taking hold of Angel's hand.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah…she's here illegally…"

"How do we keep her here?" Collins anxiously asked.

"Can I apply for one?" Angel asked.

"Yes, but it could take years to get one. During the waiting time you'd be forced to live in Mexico." Joanne answered.

Angel and Collins face fell at the same time, Joanne's heart melted.

"I could always move to Mexico with you." Collins said.

"No Collins…I can't ask you to do that for me…it's too much." Angel said.

"No you guys…" Joanne began. "Don't talk like that I'm going to figure this out for you. Angel don't you worry you are going to stay in America…so help me God!"

Later that night everyone gathered at the loft so Angel and Collins could tell everyone the news. Maureen and Joanne hadn't shown up yet, but since they knew anyways Angel began to tell the others.

"What's the news?" Mimi asked a little bit of concern slipping in her voice, sensing that Angel's news wasn't the good kind.

Angel was sitting on Collins lap, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Collins had his arms wrapped around her waist, comforting her the best he could.

"I…umm." Angel struggled for a moment. "I well, I received this letter…"

"Good news!" Joanne shouted totally cutting Angel off, as she uncharacteristically burst through the door.

"Joanne?" Mark asked with raised eyebrows. "Maureen is usually the one bursting through the door…"

"I know…but I have news." Joanne stated as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"So does Angel." Roger said.

"My news goes with hers." Joanne pointed out.

"What is it?" Mimi asked a little apprehensive to hear what was going on.

"You mean…" Collins asked with hope in his eyes, Angel's eyes filling with hope as well.

"Well it's not the best way…but it will work." Joanne said.

"What will work?" Mimi asked.

Joanne took a breath and let it out, "Well I was researching and I foun-"

"Pookie!" Maureen whined finally entering the loft. "What the hell was that back there?!"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "You were flirting with that girl so I left you!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Maureen argued, and then stalked off to the kitchen. "What the fuck ever…I'm not joining you right now…"

"Anyways…" Mimi said wanting to hear what all the fuss was about. "Carry on."

"Marriage!" Joanne bluntly said.

"Marriage?" Angel asked a bit cautiously.

"Marriage?" Mark, Collins, Roger, and Mimi all said in unison.

"Okay can someone please tell us the beginning, middle and end of this story…" Mimi asked. "I think you three." She said while pointing to Collins, Angel and Joanne. "Know more about something than us three…"

Collins nodded and explained everything to them, about how Angel was getting kicked out of the country, and how Joanne was helping them out. All the newly informed boho's were shocked, but kept silent to hear what Joanne's idea was for keeping Angel here.

"So if I get married to someone I can stay?" Angel asked.

Joanne nodded. "But there is a catch…"

"Of course." Collins said.

"They have to be a US Citizen, and you're going to have to marry a girl." Joanne explained.

"Yuck!" Angel squealed. "I'm not marrying a girl! I want to marry Collins…"

"You can't sweetie…you know how the government is." Joanne said while reaching out a hand, and placing it on Angel's knee.

"Marry me!" Mimi chirped with excitement. "We've been best friend forever…how cool would that be!"

"Um…weren't you born in Mexico too?" Joanne kindly asked.

Mimi's face fell. "Oh yeah…"

"You're not here illegally are you?" Roger said.

"Nope." Mimi said while kissing him on the cheek.

"What about Joanne?" Mark suggested.

"Yeah that's a perfect idea!" Collins said with a grin. "She's a lesbian so I know she won't do anything to Angel…plus she's a successful lawyer with a mini fridge in her office!" Collins kissed Angel's cheek. "How cool would it be to be married to a lawyer Ang?"

Angel shrugged but smiled. "Well I'd still rather be married to you…but Joanne sounds like a nice package…who wouldn't want her? And if it's going to keep me in America and keep me with my honey and my family why not do it?" Angel smiled a bit more as she reached out and grabbed hold of the lawyer's hands. "Well Joanne…will you do me this favor and be my wife?"

Joanne's eyes fell to the ground as she cleared her throat. "Um…I wasn't born in America."

Everyone fell silent, their eyes all landing on the lawyer.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. "Where were you born?"

"Iwasbornincanada…" Joanne mumbled while she tried not to make eye contact.

"What was that honey?" Angel asked.

"I was born in Canada okay!" Joanne finally spit out, while everyone gasped.

"Joanne's a mountie!" Collins declared.

"I can't believe you never told us…" Mimi almost whispered. "How long did you live there for?"

"I moved here when I was ten…" Joanne explained. "I'm not a full American citizen yet though…so I'm sorry Angel I can't be your wife."

"Was it cold?" Roger asked in disbelief.

"In the winter yes…" Joanne said. "They have four seasons you know…just like us…it doesn't snow there year round." Her eyes then shifted to Angel. "But enough about me…now who is Angel going to marry?"

Everyone shrugged and eyed each other, finally at the same time all their eyes landed on Maureen, who was currently standing in the kitchen playing with a shiny object

Maureen's head slowly turned towards her group of friends, her face falling in confusion. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why are you all looking at me?" Maureen asked, not that she minded the attention, but it was kind of creeping her out…

"Um honeybear…" Joanne began since no one else seemed to know how to talk at the moment, "We figured out how to keep Angel here."

Maureen nodded as she walked over to the rest of the boho's, talking a seat next to Joanne. "Cool." Her eyes then wandered around the room, noticing everyone was still staring at her. "How are we keeping her here…and can you guys stop staring at me?"

"Well it's mostly you who is going to be keeping her here." Joanne said.

Maureen cocked an eyebrow, her face full of confusion. "What do you mean me?"

"Well…" Mimi began deciding to help Joanne out. "In order for Angel to stay…she's going to have to marry someone."

Maureen gasped with delight, before springing up to wrap her arms around Collins. "Congratulations Collins! You're getting married…can I be your best man…or would it be best woman? After all we have been friends since…forever!" Her face however fell before she could continue her rant. "What a second…"

"I think she finally caught on…" Roger smirked.

Mark shook his head with a smile. "Give her a few more minutes…"

"Are you going to wear a dress?" Maureen asked Angel with all seriousness.

"Are you serious?" Roger laughed when Maureen didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Um Mo…" Collins said. "Angel and I aren't getting married…"

"But I thought…"

"Angel has to marry a girl to stay…" Joanne cleared up.

"Oh…" Maureen said her eyes peering between Angel and Collins, she then gasped again. "So when you said I was going to help Angel stay…you meant that her…and me…umm"

"Here we go…" Mark said getting his camera ready.

"You have to marry Angel in ordered to keep her in the country." Mimi bluntly said.

"Joanne is this true?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded. "It's the only way to keep her here."

"Yeah Joanne and I aren't US citizens." Mimi said. "Or else I would do it in a heartbeat."

Maureen's face was once again covered in confusion. "Joanne is a US citizen…"

Roger snorted. "You never told Maureen yet!"

"Told me what…" Maureen whined. "Pookie…what are you hiding?"

"She's Canadian!" Roger spat out, earning a glare from Joanne.

"Is this true?" Maureen asked.

Joanne slowly nodded, while a huge smile produced on Maureen's face.

"My Pookie is from Canada…eh!"

"You don't care?" Joanne asked.

"Of course not." Maureen said while shifting to Joanne's lap. "Canadians are hot…"

"Anyways…back to more important things." Mimi said with a clear of her throat.

Angel nodded and reached out for Maureen's hand. "So sweetie…will you do this for me? Will you be my wife?"

Maureen looked down at their joined hands, before her eyes landed on Angel.

"Please Mo…it's the only way she can stay." Collins begged his eyes full of hope.

"I will." Maureen said. "BUT! I want a proposal…"

"What?" Angel and Collins asked at the same time.

Maureen nodded. "Well yeah…you need _me_ to marry _you,_ so you have to ask me the right way. Like in a romantic way…like get down on one knee, in a horse and carriage nice way."

"Maureen…" Joanne warned.

Maureen shrugged. "Well you don't have to go all out…but some roses would be nice…"

"This is going to be a long marriage…" Angel mumbled while leaning back against Collins.

Later that night Angel and Collins sat up in bed, cuddling and talking.

"This is kind of weird…" Angel said. "I never thought I would ever have to marry a girl…and what's even weirder is it Maureen. Commitment phobia Maureen!"

Collins chuckled. "I know…funny how the world works."

Back at MoJo's Maureen was blabbering on and on about how she had to marry Angel, while Joanne just nodded along and listened while she got ready for bed.

"I mean pookie, you're not even mad or anything? I'm marrying someone other than you!"

"No." Joanne replied. "You're doing it for a friend, and it's Angel I'm not really scared that she'll do anything with you…"

"That's true…" Maureen nodded. "So how do you think Angel is going to propose?"

"I don't honeybear…" Joanne said while climbing into bed. "But how about we go to sleep and talk in the morning?"

"Okay…" Maureen trailed while snuggling up against Joanne.

It was silent for a little while, Joanne sighing in relief when she heard no more talking. But the silence was soon shattered when Maureen lifted her head and began yet another rant.

"Do you think Angel is going to wear a suit or a wedding dress? Because well you know she's a cross dresser…does that mean I'm going to have to wear a suit, or are we both going to wear wedding dresses…

The next day Joanne planned a whole day with Maureen to get her out of the apartment, while Angel and Collins set up for something special. They had been gone most of the day, when finally Joanne got a call on her cell phone. She talked for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Maureen want to head back home now?"

Maureen nodded. "Hell yeah my feet are killing me!"

When they got back to the apartment building, Collins was waiting in the lobby.

"Hey Joanne can I talk to you for a second?" The professor asked.

"Yeah sure." Joanne said while handing Maureen the keys. "Here you can go on up I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay…" Maureen said and patted Collins on the shoulder. "Hey Coll.

When Maureen disappeared in the elevator, Joanne and Collins each smiled.

"So everything is ready?" Joanne asked.

"Oh yeah…I have never seen so many roses in my life!" Collins said. "Where did you get this proposal idea?"

Joanne shrugged. "It was how I was going to ask Maureen to marry me."

Maureen trudged to her apartment door, the keys dangling in her hand not prepared at all for what was going to come next. As soon as she swung the door open her eyes lit up, and her jaw dropped open.

"Holy…wow!" Maureen breathed, her eyes taking in the candlelit pathway, and the rose pedal covered ground. She walked the pathway into the living room, which had even more candles and rose pedals, her eyes then fell on Angel who was out of drag, and wearing a suit. "Angel?"

Angel nodded, walked forward, got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "You said you wanted it to be romantic…"

"It is!" Maureen squealed.

"So sugar…will you marry me and keep me in this country?" Angel asked.

Maureen flung her arms around Angel's neck. "Yes!"

Angel placed the ring on Maureen's finger, her eyes widening even more. "You even bought me a ring?"

"Well it's Joanne's…but we can pretend I bought it." Angel giggled.

"Okay!" Maureen said while kissing Angel on the cheek. "Oh to bad we weren't really getting married we would be in the bedroom all night long!"

"I guess we can spend all night long with Collins and Joanne." Angel suggested.

"Good idea." Maureen agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**I'm going to have Collins/Angel, and Joanne/Maureen fluff...and if you were wondering...there is going to be some Maureen/Angel fluff...;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Pookie!" Maureen squealed in delight as Joanne and Collins entered the apartment. "I'm engaged!" she announced while she practically tackled the lawyer to the ground. "The best part is…it's not like a real marriage…so I'm not really tied down, so I can have an affair and not feel guilty!"

Joanne momentarily frowned at the statement, until she felt two hands slip in the back of her jeans, and hot breath on her ear. "Want to be the person I have an affair with?"

Angel pouted. "We haven't even been engaged for ten minutes and you're already cheating on me?"

"Sorry babe…I'm in love with somebody else." Maureen winked while pushing Joanne up against the wall.

"You want to get revenge?" Collins asked with a raised brow, his hand reaching out for Angel's.

"What did you have in mind?" Angel asked with a smirk.

Collins pulled Angel close, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go back to the apartment and I'll show you."

"Okay!" Angel said, his smirk getting bigger. "Bye fiancée." He called out, before Collins and he ran out the door, not waiting for a response, which they wouldn't get anyway, since the two girls were currently making out.

The next day everyone gathered at the Life Café so they could confirm that Maureen and Angel were indeed going to get married. It was a little weird, because everyone was passing out hugs, and congratulating the two as if they were a real couple in love, but either way it was still fun for all.

"So…" Mimi wiggled. "Is this going to be a big wedding or a small one?"

"Small…it's just Maureen and I, so all of you of course, some family and maybe our other friends." Angel answered.

"How big is the wedding party?" Mimi asked.

Angel slyly smiled. "I don't know…I don't think I'm going to have one."

"Angel you have to have a wedding party!" Mimi protested.

Angel giggled. "Oh Mimi of course you're going to be in the wedding!"

Mimi squealed in delight, while jumping up so the two best friends could hug it out.

"Pookie is giving me a way." Maureen chimed in after the two giggly friends calmed down.

"I am?" Joanne asked a little surprised, her arms tightening around Maureen's waist, who was currently sitting on her lap.

"Well yeah…" Maureen said only pausing to take a sip of her beer. "My parents aren't going to show up for a fake wedding, so that rules my dad out…and you're my girlfriend, so I want you to be apart of this. If I can't marry you, than at least I get to walk down the isle with you."

"Oh Maureen!" Joanne brightly said while rewarding the diva with a kiss. "That was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me…"

Maureen shrugged and then eyed Collins. "And Thomas, will you be my bridesmaid?"

Collins chuckled. "Of course I'll be your bridesmaid Mo!"

"Hey!" Roger whined while pointing between him and Mark. "What about us?!"

Everyone eyed each other, not really sure where they could put the two left out boys, until finally Angel clapped as an idea popped in her head.

"I got it! Mark can video tape the whole thing, and Roger you can play the music."

Mark nodded with satisfaction. "I like that job."

"My job is pretty sweet too." Roger agreed.

"So this is really going to be a small wedding?" Mimi asked. "Only two people in the wedding party?"

"It's just to keep Angel in the country anyway." Collins said. "It doesn't have to be an all out wedding."

"Can I ask a question?" Roger said his eyes mostly on Angel. "Are you going to wear a dress or a suit?"

Maureen eagerly nodded at the question. "I was wondering the same thing…like are we both going to be wearing wedding dresses?"

Angel giggled while shaking her head. "I'm going totally out of drag for this. I mean I am marrying a girl…if I was marrying Collins than different story, but this is for the government…I need them to think it's real."

"Good idea Ang." Collins said while wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Although I do like your sexy little tights…"

Angel kissed Collins on the cheek. "I'll wear those tonight…for your eyes only…"

"I like the sound of that…" Collins whispered before bringing Angel in for a tender kiss.

"So!" Mimi said in an enthusiastic tone, her eyes landing on Joanne and Maureen. "Who wants to get dress shopping tomorrow?"

"I do!" Angel shouted, totally abandoning her kiss with Collins.

"You can't see me in my wedding dress." Maureen pointed out. "It's bad luck."

"I think we already received our bad luck, when they sent Angel that letter stating that she was getting kicked out of the country." Roger said. "How much more bad luck could you get?"

"It's still tradition…" Maureen said.

"After Joanne and I find our dresses, we can split up." Mimi suggested. "Angel and I will go shopping for her suit, and then you and Joanne can go look for your wedding dress."

"Okay." Maureen nodded. "This is going to be fun!"

"And expensive…" Joanne mumbled.

"Oh Chica!" Angel yelled once again, while grabbing Mimi's hand. "Let's go pick out the wedding colors!"

"We'll be at the loft if you guys want to follow!" Mimi yelled before the two left the restaurant.

"Maureen shouldn't you be getting in on that action too?" Mark asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Nah…Angel is more into that stuff than I am…my only part in this is, showing up for the wedding, saying I do, and keeping Angel here. But other than that…I'll let Angel have her fun…she is after all sacrificing being out of drag for this…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mimi chica!" Angel squealed while pulling out a dress. "Try this on!"

Mimi quickly walked over to Angel, and took in the sight of the long, strapless, flowing dress, her eyes lighting up with desire. "I think I love it…"

"Try it on then!" Angel said while carefully handing it over to his friend.

Angel followed Mimi to the dressing rooms, where they found Maureen pouting outside the door of one of the stalls.

"Pookie, please come out, I want to see you!"

"She trying something on?" Mimi asked.

Maureen nodded and huffed. "Yes but she wont come out!"

"Fine!" Joanne surrendered, "I'll come out…but I'm not modeling or anything, I'm just showing and then retreating back into the dressing room."

"Okay honey, let's see it." Angel said.

They all heard the door unlock, and watched as it slowly opened, Joanne reluctantly coming out.

"Oh Pookie!" Maureen said in delight, her eyes looking the lawyer up and down. "You look…how do I put this…you look fucking hot!"

Mimi gave Joanne a little cat call, nodding in agreement. "Dame Joanne, you have great legs."

Joanne shyly smiled while she stood in front of the mirror, taking in the red halter dress. Maureen had picked it out for her, so of course it was revealing more than the lawyer had wanted. For instants, it showed off a lot of cleavage, something Joanne wasn't used too, but noticed it was catching Maureen's eye, and it was short, coming down almost to mid thigh.

"Don't you think it's a little…I don't know." Joanne nervously played with her fingers, trying to think of a decent word to describe it, totally failing in the process. "Sluty?"

"You look gorgeous in it though." Angel said. "But…if you feel uncomfortable…I think I can help you out."

Joanne eagerly nodded. "Please."

Maureen pouted. "But I like it!"

"Maureen I'm not wearing this to a wedding." Joanne stated.

"Well I'll be in here if you need me." Mimi said before heading into a dressing room to try on her dress.

"Me too…" Joanne said and went back into hiding.

"I'll be right back with something for Joanne." Angel assured, and left Maureen alone so she could check herself out in the mirror.

A few minutes later Angel came back with something Joanne would feel comfortable in, and handed it to the lawyer through the cracked door. Not long after Mimi came out and showed off her dress, modeling it for everyone to see.

"I'm getting this one!" Mimi declared giving one last twirl for her friends, and for Joanne who had come out for a second time, this time in the dress Angel had picked out for her.

"You like?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Joanne nodded with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Maureen commented with a bright grin.

"Thanks honeybear." Joanne smiled.

Joanne was still wearing a red halter dress, but this time it covered most of her legs, and even though it still showed some of her cleavage, she didn't mind, she liked the attention she was getting from Maureen.

"Okay let's get dressed so we can ring these through." Joanne said.

"Want to go look around while we wait?" Maureen asked Angel, and of course the out of drag cross dresser agreed.

During their browse, a saleslady came over and greeted the two.

"So I noticed you two haven't bought anything." She then eyed Angel. "We sell suits here…"

"On no thanks honey." Angel kindly smiled. "We have a deal that we're not going to buy our wedding outfits in front of each other."

The girl furrowed a brow of confusion at the two, until it finally hit her. "Are you two getting married?"

"Uh yeah!" Maureen quickly answered, her hand interlacing with Angel's. "This is my fiancé…I don't want to buy my wedding dress in front of him…you know bad luck!"

The girl laughed along with Maureen, her head bobbing up and down. "So when's the big date?"

Maureen and Angel both looked at each other, their faces falling. Luckily Joanne and Mimi came out at that time, announcing they were ready to pay. After Joanne charged everything to her credit card, and everything was said and done, the four left the store.

"A wedding date!" Maureen shouted.

"It's alright we'll figure this out." Joanne soothed.

"Well what's today's date?" Mimi asked.

"January eleventh…" Joanne answered.

"February tenth!" Angel blurted.

"That was quick…" Maureen mumbled. "And that's a fast and upcoming date, can we prepare a wedding that fast?!"

"Oh trust me honeybear…it can be done." Joanne said with a smirk, the wheels in her head turning.

After the girls…and the boy ate lunch they split up, Mimi and Angel went for Angel's suit and Joanne and Maureen went for the diva's wedding dress.

"Okay you ready to show me?" Mimi asked with a smile, anxiously waiting to see Angel in a suit.

Angel opened the dressing room door, stepping out in full suit and tie, causing Mimi's eyes to expend with excitement. "Wow Angel…you look…very handsome!" she then giggled. "Hmm…that's something I didn't think I would ever say to you…"

"Thanks." Angel smirked while checking himself out in the mirror. "So it looks okay?"

"Perfect…" Mimi said while fixing his tie. "Are you going to ask for a pink tie, since pink is the wedding color?"

Angel nodded while straightening out.

"What did Maureen say about pink?" Mimi asked.

Angel stiffened. "I didn't tell her yet. We're getting together tomorrow to talk wedding stuff…"

Mimi just nodded.

"Okay I'm taking this thing off!" Angel said. "I never been out of drag for so long before…I need to get back home and put my heels on or something!"

Mimi laughed while watching Angel enter the dressing room, her laugh becoming louder at the sight she saw. "You're really committed to this aren't you Ang…you're already wearing your wedding colors!"

Angel stopped midway confusion plastered all over his face. Finally he looked in the mirror, his face turning bright red when his pink thong underwear was showing from the back.

"Oops…"

"Wearing those for Collins?" Mimi giggled.

Angel's blush faded, a huge grin hitting his lips. "Oh sugar you know it!"

Across the mall, Joanne and Maureen shopped for wedding gowns.

"You pick one yet?" Joanne asked getting a little irritated since Maureen tried on at least six dresses, and didn't come out to show Joanne any.

"Yeah I think I found one…" Maureen called out.

"Well come out." Joanne said.

There was a saleswoman standing with Joanne, she too waiting anxiously.

"Okay…" Maureen said and finally stepped out of the dressing room.

Joanne gasped at first look, it was a strapless dress, with sliver diamonds scattered around the top half, the rest of the dress fanning out at the bottom, making her look like a princess.

"You look beautiful." The saleswoman smiled. "We have a necklace that goes with it; would you like to try it on?"

"Sure." Maureen nodded, before stepping in front of a mirror. "Pookie what do you think?"

When Maureen didn't get an answer, she turned her head to see why Joanne wasn't speaking, and when her eyes landed on the lawyer, she saw tears streaming from her eyes.

"Pookie…" Maureen smirked. "Why are you crying?"

Joanne wiped away her tears. "It's just…wow Maureen you look stunning! I never thought I'd ever see you in a wedding dress…"

"Thanks." Maureen smiled; she then reached out for Joanne's hands. "And maybe one day when Angel is living here permanently and our marriage goes down the drain…you can see me standing at the alter wearing another wedding dress…for our wedding…"

"Maureen…" Joanne whispered unable to form any other words, so she just leaned in and gave Maureen a quick peck.

By that time the saleswoman came back with the necklace she suggested. Maureen picked the dress she was wearing, and after Joanne put a down payment on it, they left the store in search of Angel and Mimi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There is going to be a little bit of Maureen/Angel fluff in the next chapter...;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Maureen!" Angel huffed for about the tenth thousand time. "Can you please come here? I thought you were here to discuss wedding stuff?"

Maureen giggled as she tried to get away from Collins strong tickling grip. "Sorry it's all Collins…"

Collins finally let go of Maureen, and shooed her away. "Sorry Angelcake, I was just having fun…I'll leave you two alone now."

Angel nodded in satisfaction when Maureen finally pulled away from her best friend, and headed for the kitchen table. "Thank you…now I think-"

"Pink?!" Maureen asked with a roll of her eyes, while she read the paper everything was written down on. "Angel I thought we agreed that we were changing the wedding color…I hate pink it's so…so…girly!"

"You don't have to wear it." Angel pointed out. "All you have to walk down in is your white wedding dress…Mimi is the one in a full pink dress, and Collins and I have to wear a pink tie."

Maureen scoffed as she flopped down in the chair across from Angel, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "Fine whatever, so what else is there?"

"We need a place to get married…" Angel trailed.

"The Life Café!" Maureen brightly suggested. "How cool would it be to have a wedding in there? We always hang out there, it will be cheap, and all are friends live close by."

Angel nodded with a smile. "I think that's the best idea you had all day." He then checked the clock, and looked towards Maureen. "Let's head down there right now and talk to the owner."

"Okay." Maureen said as she stood up to put her coat on. "Collins come on we're going to the Life."

"Uh…sweetie…" Angel said trying to be as nice as possible to her lover. "I think Maureen and I should go alone. You know as a "couple" just so the owner thinks we're actually going to get married and it's not some trick…"

Collins smiled understandingly, while walking over to pull Angel into a hug, also adding an extra special kiss to his lips. "I understand Ang, I'll walk you two down there and then head to the loft." He swung his arm around Angel's waist as all three walked out of the apartment. "Just don't let Maureen take you home afterwards…" He joked.

"I'll have Angel home by curfew." Maureen winked.

Once at the Life Café Angel grabbed Maureen's hand and intertwined them.

"Hey sexy." Maureen whistled towards the hostess. "We need to speak to your manager."

The guy looked the two up and down, before heading towards the back. A few minutes later he came back, and pointed them towards the back of the restaurant.

"Okay honey…act like a couple." Angel said. "Like an engaged couple."

Maureen slyly smirked. "Okay…pookie…"

The owner smiled as Angel and Maureen approached them, sticking his old hand out so he could shake theirs.

"Ooo soft hands." Maureen commented with a flirty smile, causing the old sixty year old to faintly blush.

"Thanks. Now what can I do for you kids?"

Angel kindly smiled and explained to him about how they needed a place to get married, and if they could use his restaurant.

"You two?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Angel said with a positive grin, his arms snaking around Maureen's waist.

The guy shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Excuse me Harry…but we are happy and in love, so let us use your restaurant!" Maureen demanded.

"Easy sugar…" Angel whispered and pulled Maureen back a little.

"First of all it's Henry, and no need to get defensive I'm just saying I don't believe you, because I always see you my dear making out with that mocha beauty lawyer woman, and I always see you." He nodded towards Angel. "Dressed like a girl and making out with that tall handsome fella. You come in here all the time, I'm the owner I know everything that happens around here."

"Oh yeah…" Maureen said competitively. "Would a non-couple do this?!"

Before Angel or old man Henry knew what was going on, Maureen had somehow managed to bring Angel into a kiss. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and used her free arm to force Angel's hand on her breast, before placing the free hand on his ass where she squeezed tight, causing Angel to faintly whimper. Henry slightly frowned at the sight, not expecting nor wanting to see that type of action play out before him, but fortunately for him, Angel decided to pull away when he felt Maureen's tongue try to invade his mouth.

"Chica!" Angel breathed trying to gather air back into his lungs. "What the heck!"

Maureen shrugged. "We're a couple." She said like it was nothing, her eyes then shot back to the owner. "So can we book the place or not?"

"Listen I wasn't born yesterday, is this a trick, or are you two really getting married?" Henry asked.

Angel wiped at his lips while sighing. "We really are getting married…it's a long story, just please honey, I really need this…"

Henry eyed the two back and forth, before sighing and finally giving an answer. "Okay fine."

"How much?" Maureen brightly asked.

After making plans with Henry about the wedding, Angel and Maureen headed for the loft, where everyone was, even Joanne who stopped by after work so she could pick up Maureen.

"So a wedding at the Life." Mark nodded with amusement. "That'll be interesting."

"It's cheap too, it's only costing us a hundreds dollars." Maureen chimed in with a smile, and kissed Joanne on the cheek. "I was thinking of you pookie, since you're pretty much paying for most of this."

"Thanks honeybear." Joanne said with appreciation.

"It will be fun to decorate." Mimi grinned while she thought of the things she could do to the place.

"What do you have to say about this Angel?" Collins asked while his arms tightened around his waist. "You haven't said a word since you arrived…"

Angel looked up and eyed everyone, his eyes then stilled on Maureen before blurting. "I kissed a girl!"

The room fell in complete silence, until Collins wanted an answer.

"What?" the professor asked with shock.

"Maureen, I kissed Maureen!" Angel said.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted while hitting the diva on the arm.

"Hey! I had to convince the owner!" Maureen defended.

"Sorry Collins." Angel said.

"Whatever you have to do to convince people…" Collins shrugged. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me, this is to keep you in the country."

Angel let out a sigh of relief; he should have known Collins would be okay with it, since it was just an act, so he rewarded him with a tender kiss.

"He touched my breast too!" Maureen grinned from ear to ear.

"Nice." Roger snickered while earning a slap on the back of the head from Mimi.

"I almost forgot…" Angel said with disgust.

"You liked it…" Maureen taunted with a wink, causing Angel to playfully stick out his tongue, before placing it in Collins mouth.

"I like touching them too…" Joanne muttered while placing a hand up Maureen's shirt, causing Maureen to giggle and kiss the lawyer.

"Why don't you two take a picture together, this way you have proof for when you go wedding shopping?" Mimi suggested even though both were not paying attention since they were too occupied with their real lovers.

"I'll take it." Mark offered while running into his room to grab a camera.

Once they finally pulled Maureen and Angel away from Joanne and Collins, they sat them on the chair together.

"Now pose like a couple." Mark told them.

Maureen gladly sat on Angel's lap, her arms loosely around his neck, while Angel wrapped his arms around Maureen's waist. They placed their foreheads together and smiled towards each other while Mark took the picture. They then took one of them looking directly at the camera, and a few more after that, before Roger started jumping into the pictures, until eventually the entire gang of boho's started jumping in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why on earth did we have to go shopping for invitations so early?" Maureen whined, as her and Angel walked down the street.

"It's eleven…" Angel declared. "It's not early."

"Whatever…" Maureen mumbled. "Let's just get this over with, I missed breakfast and now I'm starving!"

"We'll get lunch after this." Angel assured her, before walking into a store that did invitations for weddings.

"The Magical Fairytale Wedding Store?" Maureen snorted as they walked in. "What the fuck Angel…I didn't know we were having an enchanted wedding." (A/N, go see _Enchanted_ Idina is in it…and it is a funny/excellent movie!)

"Please be polite…one of my friends from life support suggested it." Angel said.

Maureen looked around the small shop. Noting how neat and expensive everything looked. It gave her the urge to mess everything up, especially the luxurious looking glass vase to her right.

"Hello?" A sweet little voice called out from the back of the shop, causing Angel to pull Maureen along.

"Hi…Mrs. Potter?" Angel kindly asked, his hand interlacing with Maureen's.

"Call me Doris dear." The short old lady smiled, as she appeared from behind the counter, her hand automatically reaching out to shake both of theirs.

"Nice to meet you." Angel smiled and then nudged Maureen in the rips.

Maureen jumped at the elbow to the rips, and plastered a fake smile on her face, her hand grasping the ladies tender hand in her own. "Uh hi…"

"My friend Judy sent me to you." Angel began. "You see Maureen and I are getting married and I heard you make the best invitations."

Doris gasped with a huge grin as she made her way back behind the counter. "You two are getting married! You both look so young! I love to see young couples in love."

"It is grand." Maureen winked while her arm circled around Angel's waist, her lips leaving a small kiss on his cheek.

"Oh so cute." Doris squealed in delight. "You two are such a cute couple. Now let's talk wedding. You want invitations?"

Angel nodded. "Yes…our wedding color is pink. So I was thinking, pink card, with a white bow."

Doris nodded with a smile as she pulled an example invitation out, and placed it on the counter. "That sounds perfect, and then we can place a picture of the both of you in the middle."

Angel eagerly nodded along, his eyes lighting up. "With wedding script writing surrounding it!"

"Wow…" Doris giggled while eyeing Maureen. "You're a lucky lady; I have never seen the husband so interested in wedding stuff before…"

"I guess I found one of the good ones." Maureen said.

"Follow me into the back, I'll show you some of the other card designs." Doris smiled before heading to the back of the store with Angel and Maureen behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Maureen was sprawled out on a chair with her head in her hands, as Angel excitedly looked through different kinds of wedding invitations, while Doris was in the front helping out another customer.

"Oh Maureen look at this one!" Angel chimed in as he ran over and held one in front of Maureen's face.

"Cool…" Maureen uninterestedly replied. "I didn't know there were so many different kinds of cards."

"Well I narrowed it down to three…" Angel said while he placed all three of the different ones on the table in front of Maureen.

"How are we doing back here?" Doris asked as she joined the two.

"We narrowed it down to three." Angel said with a smile, and then took a comfortable seat on Maureen's lap so they both could look at the cards together.

Doris smiled at the couple, they were an unusual pair, but it seemed to fit so she sat across from them and took a look at the three cards.

"Which one do you like sweetie?" Angel asked Maureen.

Maureen slyly smiled, her hand creeping up Angel's thigh. "This one…" she trailed as her hand trailed higher.

"Chica!" Angel squealed stopping the invading hand before it came any closer to his groan. He faintly blushed as his eyes made contact with a smiling Doris. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Doris giggled. "I'm used to seeing couples act like this."

"Okay. I like this one…" Maureen finally answered while pointing to a card with a bunch of flowers on it.

Doris and Angel both sighed at the same time. "Really?"

"What?" Maureen asked her face full of confusion. "You told me to pick, so I did."

"But there is so much going on, on this one…it will take away from our picture and the invitation…" Angel explained.

"You're the one who narrowed it down to these three, I just simply picked one." Maureen said.

"Okay love birds…no need to argue." Doris smirked.

"But don't you like this one a lot better?" Angel asked as he held up a card with just the right amount of decorations on it.

"Sure." Maureen said. "It doesn't matter as long as we get married."

"That's the spirit." Doris nodded. "So is that the lucky winner?"

"It is." Angel said.

"Okay I just need you to give me the number of invitations that have to be made, and a picture of the both of you and then they should be ready by next week." Doris said.

Angel nodded while he climbed off of Maureen's lap, pulling her up on the way. "Okay, we'll stop by tomorrow with everything." He assured her.

"Okay." Doris said and walked them out to the front. "It was nice meeting you two, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Maureen and Angel both called out.

"Can we go eat now?" Maureen pouted.

"Yeah come on I'll make you something." Angel said. "And then we have to make a list of people to invite."

The two headed back to Angel's apartment with their hands still intertwined.

"This is so good!" Maureen grinned as she stuffed a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth. "I didn't know you cooked."

"I bake too." Angel winked, and then his face fell. "We need a wedding cake too!"

Maureen shrugged. "Well find one."

When they were done eating lunch they both walked over to the couch, so they could start making the list of people they wanted to invite, Angel slipping a pair of heels on, on the way over.

"You're wearing heels?" Maureen giggled while flopping on the couch.

Angel nodded and sighed out in relief when his foot slid into the high heel. "Oh this feels good…I haven't been able to dress up as much ever since this wedding stuff started happening…"

"Blame the government." Maureen stated with a shake of her head. "Okay let's get this list started…"

Angel sat on the couch next to Maureen, his brain scanning through all the friends they had. Maureen propped her legs on Angel's lap, while she too thought of people to invite.

"Remember, this is a small wedding, so we have to keep it small…maybe twenty five to thirty people." Angel said.

Maureen nodded, and the two started naming everyone off. In the end they came up with about twenty seven people and decided to stop there.

"That's good enough." Angel said. "We have our closest friends, and then other friends. I think we're good."

Maureen nodded. "Okay. What about our families? Like our family other than the boho's?"

Angel shrugged. "I guess I could call my parents…I'm not sure if they'll come though. How about yours?"

"Nah…they won't want anything to do with a wedding like this…" Maureen said. "And I don't really talk to my cousins or anything."

"Okay that's fine. All we need is our real family, like Mimi and all of them anyways." Angel said with a proud smile.

"I agree." Maureen said.

Soon Collins and Joanne showed up. They put the wedding stuff away for now, and all four headed to the Life Café for the night to meet up with the other three.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what else do you guys have to do?" Mimi curiously asked from her sitting position on Roger's lap in The Life Café.

"Tomorrow we're going to find a wedding cake." Angel said. "We even get to taste test!"

"Taste test?" Collins ears perked up. "Can I come?"

"Sure honey." Angel smirked while rubbing a foot up his leg.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Joanne do you want to come too?" Maureen asked while her hand snaked up the lawyer's thigh.

"Sure honeybear." Joanne smiled.

Suddenly the owner walked by, and since he thought Maureen and Angel were a couple, the two quickly sprang for each other, and molded into a hug.

Mark couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Wow you two are really committed."

"It's all about playing a character." Maureen winked. "I'm playing Angel's lover, and this is what lovers do."

"Well just watch it…" Collins warned in a playful tone. "That's my boyfriend so watch your hands."

"Relax professor." Maureen said. "I have a girlfriend, I'm not going to steal Angel away. And I doubt Angel would ever leave you for _anyone_ anyways." Her eyes then landed on Joanne. "Speaking of girlfriends, Joanne can we go home now? I really wanna go down on you. I've been thinking about it all day."

"Maureen!" Joanne blushed, but not shocked that Maureen would be so blunt in front of her friends. Slowly she stood up and grabbed Maureen's hand and pulled her along. "Yeah lets go…"

Roger smiled as he watched the couple leave, his mind filling with typical dirty thoughts. His eyes then shifted to Angel who was whispering in Collins ear, making Collins grin like a mad man. "I'm guessing you two are leaving too?"

"You guessed it!" Collins chuckled as he pulled Angel out of the door.

"Come on Mimi." Roger said. "That's our cue to leave as well."

The next day, Collins, Angel, Maureen and Joanne entered a bakery, one that made wedding cakes. They all walked to the back and were greeted by a man and a woman.

"Hello I'm Derek and this is my wife Lucy." The man said while shaking all four hands.

"You two own this shop together?" Joanne asked with a smile.

"For twenty years." Derek replied.

"So cute!" Angel squealed he then grabbed Maureen's hand. "Maybe we can open our own shop once we're married."

"Jee I can't wait." Maureen sarcastically replied.

"So you two are the engaged couple?" Lucy asked.

"Yes we are." Angel smirked while kissing the top of her hand.

"And you brought friends along?" Derek smiled.

"For the taste testing." Collins added with a grin. "Friends don't let other friends buy gross wedding cake!"

"Very thoughtful." Derek said while his eyes landed on Joanne. "Are you two a couple?"

Joanne shook her head. "Uh we-"

"Yes." Collins cut in, taking Joanne's hands in his own, causing Maureen to snort. "No where near ready to get married though…"

"Well how about we find a cake for the engaged couple, and then maybe next year we can find a cake for you two?" Lucy winked.

"Sounds good." Collins said while wrapping an arm around Joanne's shoulders. "Lead the way to the food."

Angel wrapped an arm around Maureen's waist, the two of them trying hard not to laugh as they watched Joanne and Collins.

"Okay…" Lucy said as she pulled a book out and set it in front of all four bohemians. "This is my wedding cake book. It's all organized for you, so you shouldn't have a problem looking through it."

"Organized?" Joanne asked with perked up ears.

Lucy proudly smiled. "Yup, you will see that I split the cakes up by different sizes, shapes, and colors. I even laminated all the pages just in case."

Joanne's face beamed as her fingertips grazed the neatly structured the book.

"Joanne?" Angel giggled watching the lawyer's eyes widen in delight.

Joanne slowly looked up. "I think I just had a tiny orgasm."

"Pookie!" Maureen laughed her hand then reached over to take Joanne's. "Later tonight when we get home, I'll give you a proper…"

Angel cleared his throat as Lucy and Derek stood before them. Maureen quickly stopped her sentence and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck.

"I'll give Angel a proper orgasm…" Maureen said. "Okay so how about those cakes?"

"Oh chica…" Angel giggled as he placed a kiss on Maureen's cheek.

About an hour later, Angel picked the perfect cake design with the help of Joanne, while Maureen and Collins taste tested everything.

"This one!" Angel pronounced happily, his finger pointing to a stacked white wedding cake, with random pink flowers scattered about.

"Beautiful choice." Lucy smiled.

"Have our taste testers picked the flavor of the inside?" Derek asked.

"Yup." Maureen said with a nod, the corners of her mouth full of chocolate. "It's going to be chocolate cake on the inside."

"With fudge as one of the layers." Collins added while pushing his empty plate away.

Derek nodded. "Chocolate lovers I see."

"Collins come here." Angel smiled his hand reaching out to rub chocolate off of his lips. "You have chocolate everywhere."

"Why don't you let me get that?" Joanne questioned, watching as Angel became a little to intimate with Collins.

"I got it-"Angel frowned but then followed Joanne's eyes towards Maureen, who was supposed to be his actual girlfriend.

"You are a close bunch of friends." Derek noted with a smile.

"You have no idea." Angel smirked as he reluctantly pulled away from Collins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't believe the wedding is next week." Maureen commented as her, Joanne, Angel and Collins all sat around Angel's kitchen table.

"I know…things are moving fast." Angel said.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah but you got a lot done for planning a wedding in only a month…"

"What's left for you to do?" Collins asked.

Angel sat back trying to think of everything. "Everyone has confirmed that they are coming, cake as been ordered, dresses and suits have been bought…all that's left is the wedding…"

"So tonight can we take a break from talking about the wedding?" Maureen asked with a pout. "That's all I hear. I haven't even been able to spend fluffy, snuggle alone time with Joanne…"

Angel smirked and nodded, while he reached out and grabbed Collins hand. "Yes chica we can take a break tonight. I would love to spend some alone time with Collins too."

Maureen sighed in relief while she stood up, pulling Joanne with her. "Come on Joanne lets go home and cuddle in bed."

After Joanne and Maureen left, Angel and Collins strutted over to the living room, and snuggled together.

Angel let out a sigh of happiness as he laid his head on Collins chest, relaxing into the familiar strong arms. "This wedding stuff is a lot of work…I'm happy we are taking a break tonight."

Collins nodded as he pulled Angel closer. "Me too, but just think it's all for a good cause, it's keeping you in the country with me."

Angel smirked while he lifted his head up, peering into Collins loving eyes. "And that's exactly were I want to be."

Collins couldn't help but grin, as his hand slowly slid up Angel's back coming to rest on the back of his head so he could pull him into a kiss.

Angel giggled as they pulled away, causing Collins to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Angel shook his head while still smiling. "Nothing…"

"Tell me." Collins said with a small smirk, but Angel kept quiet, so Collins moved both his hands down until they reached Angel's ass, and with a reflex of his hands he squeezed. "Tell me."

Angel squealed in delight. "Okay…well…you kind of kiss like Maureen…"

Collins eyes went wide. "What!?"

Angel shrugged. "It's no big deal…you're both good, and freakishly close best friends."

"But now you're going to think of Maureen every time I kiss you." Collins joked.

"Well…" Angel said with a sly smile. "She didn't use tongue…so if you want to try again, maybe I will be able to tell the difference."

Collins didn't waste anytime once the words were spoken, and right away his lips were glued to Angel's in a heated kiss. The kiss was so intense it pulled a moan from the back of Angel's throat.

"Wow…" Angel breathed. "That was…wow…"

Collins grinned with a nod. "So you're back to thinking about me now?"

"No." Angel began with another tricky grin. "I was picturing you as Maureen the entire time."

"Oh really…" Collins playfully said as he rolled Angel off of him and headed towards the bedroom. "Well I guess you can spend some alone time with you and your imagination. Maybe you can picture Maureen as one of the cushions and go crazy hmm? While I go lay in our nice warm bed all stretched out."

"Collins!" Angel called out as he watched the professor disappear into the bedroom, his feet soon leading him in the same direction. "I'm kidding. Let's get crazy together."

Collins reached out and grabbed Angel's arm pulling him close. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Before Angel knew it they were both going crazy on the bed together.

Meanwhile Joanne and Maureen laid cuddled together in their own bed, both of them enjoying their alone time together in a comfortable silence.

"Pookie?" Maureen asked while she lifted her head from Joanne's shoulder, her gorgeous green eyes looking down at Joanne. "You know how you're really Canadian?"

Joanne slightly turned her head to face Maureen, noticing how serious the diva all of a sudden became. "Yeah?"

"Well…does that mean they will kick you out of the country?"

"No they shouldn't." Joanne answered. "I have all the paperwork."

"Positive?" Maureen asked still needing her question to be confirmed.

Joanne couldn't help but smirk, Maureen almost seemed worried the lawyer would get taken away. "I'm one hundred percent positive."

Maureen let out a breath of relief and lowered her head back down, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

Joanne ran her hand up Maureen's back and played with her hair. "Why did you want to know?" she asked, for some reason needing to hear Maureen give an answer.

"Because I love you…and I wouldn't mind cuddling with you for the rest of my life." Maureen whispered.

"Just cuddling and nothing else?" Joanne playfully asked.

"And other things." Maureen said.

Joanne smiled. "And what other things would that be?"

Maureen shifted so she was on top of Joanne, her hand sneaking up the lawyer's shirt. "Let me show you…"

"Okay…" Joanne whispered as she let Maureen bring her into a kiss. "Maureen…" Joanne breathed when the kiss was over. "I love you."

Maureen smiled and leaned in for another kiss, showing Joanne just how much she loved her.

The diva moaned as the kiss became more heated. "Mmm Angel…"

Joanne immediately stopped. "You just called me Angel."

Maureen's face scrunched up. "I did?"

Joanne nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Sorry Pookie…it's this stupid wedding stuff…it just slipped I'm with Angel all the time!" Maureen frantically defended. "Don't be mad!"

Joanne couldn't help but laugh at how frantic Maureen was. "Relax honeybear…I understand."

"You do?" Maureen asked kind of relieved Joanne wasn't upset.

"Yeah, so lets just relax, and take our minds off the wedding and just be with each other, kay?"

"Okay." Maureen smirked before capturing Joanne's lips for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aw I just had to add in some Collins/Angel Maureen/Joanne fluff...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So why are we going to see Paul from Life Support again?" Maureen asked as her and Angel who was dressed in drag today, walked down the street.

"Because he is ordained." Angel simply answered.

Maureen nodded with a raised eyebrow. "So you want him to marry us?"

"You got it sweetie." Angel said with a smile. "He's the only one who really understands our bohemian family, so why not have him marry us?"

"Makes sense." Maureen admitted.

Twenty minutes later Maureen and Angel sat inside the warm building across from Paul, who was definitely caught off guard by what Angel was asking.

"So let me get this straight…" Paul began while he looked between Maureen and Angel. "You two are getting married?"

Maureen huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Paul, how many times are you going to keep asking?" She then shot a look towards Angel. "This guy is head of life support?"

Paul gently smiled. "I don't mean any disrespect, but…I always see Angel with Collins…I just…I can't picture you two together…that's all."

"Do you need us to prove it to you?" Maureen asked as she wrapped her arm around Angel and began to lean in for a kiss.

"Chica, just wait…" Angel said before Maureen's lips attached to hers. She then looked towards Paul, there was no way they were going to get away with lying, Paul knew them to well, they were going to have to tell the truth. "Maureen honey, why don't you go get some refreshments…"

Maureen's eyes lit up. "They have food here!?"

"Yeah…" Angel nodded while pointing to a table with food and drinks. "Over there."

Maureen didn't say anything else, as she jumped out of her chair and bounced over to the table of snacks. Angel stayed seated and politely smiled at Paul.

"Okay here's the deal." Angel began. "Maureen and I are really getting married, but it's to keep me in the country."

Paul's face fell a little. "What do you mean?"

Angel made herself comfortable before she began telling him the long story, about how she was being kicked out of the country, how they figured out a way for her to stay and the only person she knew that she could marry was Maureen. By the end of the explanation Paul had a smile on his face and nodded with approval.

"That makes sense." Paul said he then leaned in closer to Angel. "Because to be honest, I couldn't really see you with anyone else other than Collins." 

Angel couldn't help but grin. "I get that a lot."

"Pookie!" Maureen chirped as she skipped back over to Angel with a dessert in her hand. "Try this…" She said as she sat on Angel's lap and offered her a small piece of something that looked like chocolate.

Before Angel ate it, she looked up at Maureen with a raised questioning eyebrow. "Did you just call me pookie?"

Maureen nodded. "I did." She then brought the chocolate dessert to her lips. "Open up this is delicious, it has peanut butter in it, and I think we should serve it at our wedding."

Angel smirked before she opened her mouth and let Maureen feed her the small treat, she nodded in satisfaction as she chewed and then swallowed. "This is good Maureen."

Maureen smirked and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. "Would I lie to my pookie?"

Angel couldn't help but wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist and pull her closer. She had to admit she was having fun playing couple with Maureen. "The name's Angelcake, sugar."

"And my name isn't sugar, it's honeybear." Maureen smirked before placing a small kiss on Angel's cheek. Her eyes then shifted to Paul. "So is Mr. Support going to marry us?"

Paul couldn't help but laugh. "Yes he is."

"Thanks so much Paul." Angel said with a giant grin. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem." Paul said with seriousness. He didn't mind helping out at all. He knew the boho's and how close they were, and he was happy he could be apart of this wedding, even if it was a little strange.

"So where to now?" Maureen asked while they climbed onto the subway, and took a seat.

"About twenty more stops…" Angel sighed as she flopped down next to the diva. It was only one in the afternoon, and they still had a whole bunch of wedding stuff to take care of.

Maureen only nodded and slouched down in her seat.

About five hours of walking around later, the two headed back to Maureen's apartment building.

"Ugh!" Maureen whined as she walked into her apartment with Angel behind her. "Thank God we're done for the day…my feet are killing me."

"Mine too." Angel said.

Maureen shrugged off her coat, and kicked off her shoes. "You want to stay for awhile? Joanne is working late tonight. We can watch a movie and forget about the wedding for a little bit."

"Sure." Angel said while taking off her coat and hanging it up neatly.

Maureen popped in a movie and took a spot on the couch next to Angel. They both were intently watching the movie until they were both hit with a wave of exhaustion. Maureen began falling over on the couch, with Angel falling right behind her. By the time the movie ended both were asleep on the couch.

A little bit later Joanne entered the apartment with Collins right behind her.

"I hope they're here." Collins said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"They have to be." Joanne said and walked in ahead of Collins, only stopping when she spotted Maureen and Angel snuggled on the couch asleep. "Found them."

Collins walked into the living room and stood next to Joanne, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Maureen was lying on her back with her arm around Angel's waist, while Angel rested her head on Maureen's shoulder, covering the diva's body like a blanket.

Collins looked towards Joanne and playfully asked, "Jealous?"

Joanne smirked and nodded. "A little."

"Good thing this is a fake relationship." Collins said.

"Even if it wasn't Angel would leave Maureen for you." Joanne whispered.

"And Maureen would beg Angel to have a threesome with you." Collins chuckled.

"Shall we wake them up now?" Joanne asked.

Collins watched as the two on the couch shifted and managed to move closer to each other. He knew nothing would ever happen between Angel and Maureen, but there was just something about seeing Angel cuddled in someone else's arms that made him uneasy. "Yes we shall."

Joanne and Collins gently woke their lovers up. Collins and Angel then went home so they could cuddle together, and Maureen and Joanne moved to the bedroom so they too could cuddle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Two more days until the wedding." Roger snickered while his eyes landed on Maureen. "How does that make you feel Maureen?"

Maureen shrugged as she moved her chair closer to Joanne, wanting to cuddle up with her, but wasn't allowed since they were at the Life Café trying to keep the Angel Maureen romance still believable for the owner.

"I can't wait until I'm allowed to fondle Joanne in public again." Maureen pouted when the lawyer brushed her hand away from her thigh.

"Sorry chica." Angel said felling a little guilty from keeping the diva away from the lawyer. Her eyes then landed on Collins, they too were feeling the disadvantage of the situation. "I know how you feel."

Mimi cocked an eyebrow. "Hey you guys…why don't we just hang out at the loft then? Maureen can fondle, and Angel can cuddle."

Collins and Joanne both eagerly nodded, they're eyes both glued to Angel and Maureen's interlaced hands.

"Yes let's do that…" Collins said. "As much as I'm thankful for Maureen helping out with keeping Angel here, I just…I want Angel all to myself and not with touchy-feely Maureen."

"Hey!" Maureen argued. "I'm not the only one who starts the touchy-feely stuff you know…Angel is guilty of leaving small kisses on my cheek and making herself comfortable on my lap too…"

Angel shrugged with a small blush. "It's true…"

Joanne stood up pulling the diva up with her. "Yes…and that's why we are all going to go to the loft, so you two can take a break from each other."

Mark smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. "If I didn't know any better, I would think Collins and Joanne are a little bit jealous…"

Roger couldn't help but chuckle while his hand snuck up Mimi's thigh. "Thank God you don't have to marry anyone to stay here."

"I'd just marry you…" Mimi smirked while she leaned in to nuzzle their noses together.

Collins, Angel, Maureen and Joanne all gawked.

"You two make me sick!" Maureen said.

Angel couldn't help but smile at the two lovers. "It is cute though…"

"Let's go be cute at the loft." Collins suggested.

Joanne and Collins both didn't wait for a response before they threw on their coats, grabbed their lovers by the hand and dragged them out of the restaurant and towards the loft. Mark slowly made his way behind them, while Mimi and Roger took their time and enjoyed their brief alone time together.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Roger commented as he watched Collins and Angel make out on the couch, his eyes then shifted to Maureen and Joanne who were doing the same thing on the other end, neither of the couples acknowledging that there were other people in the room with them.

"Just let them be." Mimi said while she took a seat on Roger's lap. "Imagine us in their situation."

Roger thought about it. He didn't like the idea of Mimi having to marry someone else, let alone not being able to fool around with her on a regular base, which the other couples were deprived of for the time being. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled Mimi closer, his lips leaving a trail of kisses up her neck.

"You're right…that would suck." Roger admitted before capturing the dancer's lips with his own.

Mark stood alone in the kitchen, you would think the filmmaker would feel alone and sad, but he was oblivious to all the moans coming from the living room as he coddled with his camera.

Two days later the day had finally arrived. At Maureen and Joanne's place, the lawyer laid awake in bed watching the peaceful diva sleep, secretly wishing it was her and Maureen's wedding day.

Slowly the lawyer reached out and used her index finger to trace the bridge of Maureen's nose.

"Honeybear…" Joanne whispered. "It's time to wake up."

Maureen murmured, but remained asleep.

"It's you're wedding day." Joanne brightly said.

Maureen pouted and shook her head. "It's too early to get married…"

Joanne giggled. "Come on…you have to start getting ready now."

Maureen whined and snuggled into Joanne, hiding her face on the lawyer's neck. "I don't want to!"

"Five more minutes of sleep?" Joanne asked.

"Twenty five." Maureen bargained.

"Ten."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

Maureen huffed and tightened her grip on the lawyer, finally giving up "Fine fifteen."

Across town Collins and Angel were still in bed snuggling with each other wide awake.

"Are you excited for today?" Collins asked.

"I'd be more excited if I was marrying you." Angel answered.

"Me too Ang." Collins grinned.

"But just think." Angel said with a happy smirk while he rolled on top of Collins. "After the wedding I'll get to have a honeymoon with you."

"I can't wait." Collins chuckled. "Want to start now?"

Angel placed a kiss on Collins lips. "Yes please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know short...but you know how those filler chapters are...;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This was a bit rushed...but it is the wedding!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

"Wait until you see her Collins, she looks gorgeous." Joanne gushed, as Collins and the lawyer waited patiently for Maureen to come out with her wedding dress on.

"Come on out Mo, I want to stop by and check Angel out in his suit before this wedding starts." Collins said, anxiously waiting to see his best friend in a wedding dress.

"I'm coming…" Maureen huffed a little irritated she had to do this. She was fine at the start, but now that it was the actual wedding day, she was getting nervous.

Finally the door to the bathroom opened and Maureen slowly walked out with a half smirk, half frown on her face.

Collins eyes lit up, he couldn't believe how good Maureen looked. She looked good all the time, but right now seeing his best friend in a wedding dress was shocking…in a good way. "Holy shit Mo you look stunning!"

"Really?" Maureen asked her smirk getting bigger.

Joanne sniffled and wiped her tears away that had once again found their way out of her eyes when they landed on Maureen in that white dress. "You're so beautiful."

Collins chuckled and wrapped an arm around Joanne, pulling her close. "You should take a picture. I don't think we'll be seeing Maureen like this for another century."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Maureen snickered as her eyes landed on Joanne for a moment, before turning around to check herself out in the mirror. "Okay I think I'm ready…" She said a little nervously.

"Don't be nervous Mo…you're the luckiest girl on the planet, you're marrying Angel for crying out loud!" Collins said with a grin.

"Yes I see where you are coming from Collins." Maureen began, eyeing the professor's reflection. "But being the luckiest girl on the planet would mean I was marrying Joanne today…not your lover."

More tears leaked from Joanne as she buried her face on Collins chest. "Are you trying to dry me out?!"

"Sorry pookie…I'm just speaking the truth." Maureen shrugged with a giggle, as she watched the lawyer cry out happy tears.

"Well I'm going to let you guys kiss this out." Collins said while he headed for the door. "I'm going to go see Angel, I'll be back."

"Okay, hurry you're my maid of honor you know." Maureen giggled. "You're supposed to be here with me!"

"I know. I know." Collins nodded as he left the room and made his way to Angel.

"Pookie?" Maureen asked as she turned around.

Joanne just stared at her, still trying to get her emotion under control.

"Go down on me." Maureen demanded.

Joanne's emotions came to a quick stop at the sudden words, her eyebrows knitting together. "I'm not going to go down on you, you just put your wedding dress on, and the wedding starts in twenty minutes."

"So I don't have to take it off." Maureen said as she lifted the skirt up. "Just climb under and do your thang."

"Maureen…I'm no-"

"Please!" Maureen pouted. "It's like my dream to have sex in a wedding dress."

"Since when?" Joanne asked while crossing her arms.

"Since I'm standing here alone with you, with a wedding dress on!" Maureen explained. "Now climb on under…I'm not wearing any panties."

In another room Angel stood in front of a mirror with Mimi behind him, the two of them checking out Angel's suit.

"You look so handsome Angel." Mimi said with awe. "You're a very attractive person."

Angel smiled. "Thank Mimi. You too look beautiful in your dress."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Collins walked in.

Collins whistled in approval as he checked Angel out. "Nice!"

"Thanks." Angel blushed under the attention of his lover. "Is Maureen ready?"

Collins nodded while wrapping his arms around Angel. "Uh-huh…she looks stunning, I never seen Maureen in a dress before, you'll be shocked when you see her."

"I can't wait." Mimi chimed in. She then noticed Angel and Collins weren't able to pull their eyes from one another. She smiled to herself and headed for the door. "I'm going to go see what Roger is up to."

Once Collins heard the door shut, he leaned in, placing his lips over Angel's.

About ten minutes later, Mimi came back in, interrupting the kiss that was still happening.

"Sorry to intrude, but the wedding is about to happen, and I still have to fix up Angel." Mimi said.

Collins and Angel both slowly pulled away and nodded.

"Okay…" Collins whispered. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Angel said and kissed him again before Collins could leave the room.

"Okay." Mimi said while holding up a pink tie. "Let's put this on you!"

"Mo you ready!" Collins said with excitement as he burst into her room. His eyes landed on Maureen who was leaning on a chair panting. "Mo? Are you alright, you're not having a nervous break down are you?"

"No…no…" Maureen said trying to capture her breath. "Oh wow…Collins turn around for a second."

"What…" Collins lifted a brow, his eyes then darted around the room. "Hey where's Jo?"

"If you turn around, I promise she will appear." Maureen said while she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Collins sighed and turned around, his eyes focused on the mirror so he could see what Maureen was up to. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the lawyer crawl out from under Maureen's dress.

"You crazy lesbians!" He said with a grin, and a shake of his head.

"I told you not to look." Maureen said.

"Whew!" Joanne said trying to grab some air. "It's hot under there."

"I bet." Collins smirked and pushed Joanne towards the bathroom. "Go clean yourself up, the wedding starts in almost five minutes." He then eyed Maureen. "I wish I thought of going down on Angel before the wedding."

Maureen shrugged. "It sucks not to be smart like me doesn't it?"

"It's not the brains I'm lacking, it's the sex crazed mind you have." Collins teased.

Just then Mark poked his head in the door. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Collins said.

"Okay good the wedding is about to start." The filmmaker said and then gave Maureen a look over. "Wow…Maureen you look…great!"

"Thanks." Maureen brightly said.

"Okay everyone is here and is waiting for the wedding to start…so whenever." Mark said hinting for them to come out now, before he shut the door to go set up his camera.

Soon after Angel was standing at the alter with Paul, waiting for the music to start, which would cue the wedding.

Finally Roger started playing a nice tune on his guitar singling for Mimi and Collins to walk down the well decorated Life Café, while Mark filmed.

When Collins and Mimi went to their spots, Roger started playing another song, and Maureen and Joanne started walking down the small path in the restaurant. Gasps filled the air at the sight of Maureen, even Roger couldn't believe how good she looked.

When they reached the alter, Joanne gave Maureen a kiss on the cheek, and gave her away to Angel.

"You look beautiful chica." Angel smiled.

Maureen smiled. "You're pretty striking yourself."

"Let's begin." Paul said with a smirk.

The entire restaurant became quite as the wedding went on. The owner of the Life Café even came out to see if this was a joke or not, and when he saw the two sanding up there, he couldn't help but smile and believe it was an actual wedding.

Paul recited the wedding vows, as Mark filmed, until finally it was the ending.

"I do." Angel finally pronounced.

Maureen nodded. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Paul said.

Angel leaned in, expecting Maureen to pull him into a full blown kiss, but the diva was for once respectful and they each gave each other a small peck on the lips.

Roger once again strummed his guitar, and the two headed out of the Life Café. Collins then spoke up before leaving.

"Meet back here in two hours for the celebration." He shouted and the entire restaurant cheered. "Anyone can come, its open invitation."

All the bohemians went to the loft to pre-drink, while the staff at the Life Café cleaned up their wedding stuff.

"I can't believe Maureen got married." Mark said. "And I captured it all on film."

"It's just to Angel." Maureen shrugged like it was no big deal.

"_Just _me?" Angel asked. "Honey I'm your husband now, you have to treat me like one."

"I will." Maureen winked and then flung her arms around Joanne. "But I want to treat Joanne right now."

Angel nodded and sat on Collins lap. "Good idea, we only have two hours to spend with our real lovers, until we have to pretend again."

Roger couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two couples. "Oh wow…what a marriage Maureen and Angel have, they aren't even married for ten minutes and they are already with someone else."

Mimi giggled. "We have a weird family…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter is probably going to be the last. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Honeymoon time!" Maureen shouted while she stood on top of a table, still wearing her wedding dress.

Quickly the diva was on the ground, grabbing hold of Angel. "Come on husband lets go start the honeymoon."

Angel giggled. "With Joanne and Collins I hope?"

"Who else?" Maureen questioned with a giggle of her own.

It was three in the morning when all the bohemians left the Life Café, thanking the owner for everything he had done. Collins, Angel, Joanne and Maureen all piled into a cab together, and rode off down the street.

"Our apartment first!" Collins called out, wanting to get home to spend time with Angel.

Maureen shrugged, her lips trailing kisses up Joanne's neck. "That's okay; we can just fool around in the backseat…"

"It's funny how Maureen and I are married, and yet we're going home with different people." Angel smirked.

Maureen turned her head to face Angel. "I can go home with you if you'd like…I don't mind either way."

"Uh no…" Joanne said pulling the diva's face back to hers. "You'll be coming home with me."

"How about we have one big foursome!" Collins playfully suggested.

"Okay!" Maureen agreed. "Joanne can we?!"

"You see what you did?" Joanne smirked. "You got her all excited for nothing."

"You can tame her chica." Angel said with a wink.

It wasn't long until the cab pulled up in front of Angel and Collins building, the two dashing up the stairs and into their apartment.

"I love you Collins." Angel sweetly said before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Collins grinned, and then hoisted Angel up so the cross dresser's legs were wrapped around his waist; from then on he carried Angel into the bedroom and fell on the bed.

"I'm going to love this honeymoon." Collins mumbled against Angel's skin as he trailed kisses down his neck. "Even if it just takes place in our apartment..."

"Me too…" Angel sighed in delight as he pulled Collins shirt off.

"Thank God you didn't get kicked out of the country."

Angel's hands roamed down resting on Collins ass, giving it a little squeeze. "I know or else I would be missing this little tush."

Collins chuckled. "Ang!"

Over at MoJo's the couple stumbled to their bedroom, not able to keep their hands off each other.

"Get this thing off of me!" Maureen demanded as she tugged on her wedding dress.

"No." Joanne seductively said while she laid on the bed and pulled Maureen with her. "Keep it on."

"Joanne…" Maureen giggled while she straddled the lawyer's waist, letting the wedding dress fan across Joanne's body. "You kinky girl."

Joanne ran her hands up Maureen's thighs. "I love how you don't wear panties…"

"Me too." Maureen smirked before leaning down to capture her lips for a heated kiss.

A couple of days later after the honeymoon was over, everyone gathered at the loft.

"So everyone…" Angel said while holding a piece of paper in her hand. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone went quiet as Angel spoke.

"Maureen honey, as my wife, I would like to give you the honor of reading this in front of everyone." Angel said.

"Okay!" Maureen squealed and jumped off of Joanne, grabbing the letter. She read the first few lines to herself, and then told everyone who it was from. "It's from the government."

Collins couldn't help but grin, he already knew what is was, and he was anxious to share the news.

"Oh my God!" Maureen said and quickly wrapped her arms around Angel. "You get to stay!"

"It worked?" Mark asked with bright eyes.

Angel nodded. "Yup, they're letting me stay in the country."

Mimi lunged for Angel, nearly tackling her to the ground. "I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations." Roger said and the rest of the boho's gave a round of hugs.

"Thanks Joanne." Angel said letting their hug linger a little longer. "Thanks for all your help, and for letting Maureen marry me."

"No problem." Joanne said with a smile. "Maureen is still mine, so I don't mind lending her out." She joked

"And Collins is mine." Angel giggled, and they hugged one more time before they went to their lovers.

Angel sat comfortably on Collins lap, letting his strong arms wrap around her waist. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her friends, happy she didn't have to leave them. They couldn't necessarily afford a nice apartment, but Angel had everything she already needed and wanted, friends, a lover, and a decent place to stay, which was home sweet home to her and she wouldn't trade it for the world!

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it was such a short ending! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I wasn't sure how people would react since it was kind of a Maureen/Angel story...but you all seemed to like it, so THANKS! ;D**


End file.
